


Getting Rowdy

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Super fluffy because a puppy is involved, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut, holiday fic, puppy, seriously I would be furious if my fics were anywhere but AO3 and Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: “It is totally cliche, but don’t you reckon it’d be a typical Barry Allen mistake to start making love to his wife and then realise he’d forgotten to put their new puppy out of the room?” </p>
<p>I decided it would be a beagle because I love em. Also I made them engaged instead of married. I also sorta incorporated an anon request about how would you spend the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Rowdy

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this mid-February and have been meaning to post it to AO3.
> 
> Hope ya’ll like this! Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> *I don't own gifs/pics*

*I do not own the gifs* ~~hopefully the beagle pic and gif work~~

  


[Originally posted by gustin-daily](https://tmblr.co/Zb2hWx1xaz9TO)

  


* * *

 

Valentine’s Day falls on a Sunday this year. So naturally, sleeping in, cuddling, and maybe even some morning sex should be on the schedule.

Except you wake up alone.

Your boyfriend…well actually, as of a few weeks ago, your fiance… Barry Allen is nowhere to be found. You blindly reach across your bed for him but all you feel are cold sheets.

He couldn’t have gone far, you think to yourself as you pull your hand into your chest and curl up for warmth. Your hand brushes against something as you pull it away from Barry’s side of the bed. Your eyes flutter open, protesting the brightness of the morning sun shining in through your curtains.

A single, beautiful, lone, red rose is on Barry’s pillow, resting right in the dent of where his head usually lays. A smile spreads across your face as you reach out for it and bring it to your nose to smell. But it’s not just the scent of a flower that overtakes your sense of smell.

It’s the smell and promise of bacon that has you crawling out of bed in just your underwear and one of Barry’s cotton tees. You lightly tiptoe your way across the bedroom, through the hallway, and towards the kitchen. You lean in the doorway, twirling the rose between your fingers and holding it up just under your nose to hide your smile.

Barry is being an exceptionally quiet chef this morning, gently closing the fridge and kitchen cabinets as he prepares breakfast. The pancakes, bacon and even some eggs are all plated and it’s as he turns around with two glasses full of orange juice that Barry finally sees you. He startles and some of the orange juice flows over the edge and spills over his fingers.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” you pout. Barry chuckles and apologizes as he washes the oj off his hands.

“Mornin’ Sweetheart,” Barry greets you. You have to move the rose away from your face to allow him to place a sweet kiss on your lips. He pecks you a second time, saying, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Barry takes your hand and guides you into your preferred seat at the table. He brings over all of the food and drinks. He then produces a whole bouquet of roses already in vase. “Ta-da!” he chuckles as you stare at it with wide eyes once it’s set on the table. He takes the single rose you’d brought with you and adds it to the vase.

“The last time you bought me flowers, they caught fire,” you tease him. Apparently, flowers are flammable when exposed to speed of The Flash. Barry chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“I know, I had walk all the way home from the flower stand,” Barry says, dramatically sighing. You giggle and lean across the table to give your fiance another kiss.

“I love them. Thank you, Barr. You didn’t have to do this,” you say, gesturing at the flowers and breakfast.

“Uhh, of course I did. How else am I supposed to prove that you made the right choice in agreeing to marry me? How a man treats his woman on Valentine’s Day is _super_ important,” Barry sounds both serious and sarcastic. You giggle as he hands you the syrup.   

“You don’t have to convince me that I made the right choice, Barry. It will never be in doubt.” You look down at your plate finally to see the spread Barry has prepared for you. The plate is garnished with a couple of freshly sliced strawberries and the bacon and eggs are perfect, as always. But the pancakes are tiny…and heart shaped. “Oh my god,” you can’t suppress your little girly grin, “how did you manage this?”

“A cookie cutter,” Barry shrugs and shoots you a smug grin.

“And none of them are burnt,” you comment, flipping over one of the pancakes. You don’t hide your surprise.

“That’s because I cut around the burnt parts,” he mutters, keeping his head down and nibbling on a piece of bacon. You burst into a fit of giggles and Barry’s head falls back in mock frustration. “Stop admiring it and eat before it gets cold,” he playfully berates you.

“Okay, okay.” You stick your tongue out at him and promptly cut one of the heart-shaped pancakes right down the middle. Barry doesn’t even try to hide his frown.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Barry does the dishes in a flash. You pretend to swoon at the gesture but he does it all the time. It’s one of the many perks to being engaged to The Flash.

Barry rolls his eyes at your terrible acting skills before scooping you up and taking you into the bedroom. He unceremoniously drops you down on the bed and proceeds with your regularly scheduled Sunday routine of lazy morning sex. This time it’s extra sweet because Barry’s lips taste like syrup.

Barry has the rest of the day planned out with a picnic lunch at the park where afterwards the two of you lay down on the blanket and talk about random things, and your plans for the next few days, months and the rest of your lives.

When you’re leaving the park and discussing a matinee movie, Cisco calls Barry away. He says it’s about a current bank robbery but once Barry is gone and you’re in a cab on your way back to your apartment, you realize that you must’ve misheard him. Banks are closed on Sunday.

You take the advantage of the time you have without Barry to get ready for tonight. He’s made reservations for a fancy restaurant and you want to look your best. So you take a long shower, washing, scrubbing, and shaving everything. You blow dry and curl your hair, do your make up and pick out something extra special and sexy for later tonight to wear under your dress. Your dress is a deep indigo and it shines like expensive silk. It’s a drape neck dress and it’s tight or loose in all the right places. No bra or panty lines are visible and you’re grateful for that. All the better to surprise him after dinner.

You’re just putting on perfume and jewelry–your beautiful engagement ring included–when Barry enters your apartment. He’s on the phone with Cisco and muttering under his breath. He doesn’t know that you can still hear him.

“He bit you?…Is there blood?…Then, dude, suck it up…it happens…I know, I know, I’ll make it up to you…” Barry walks into the bedroom where you’re posed and leaning against the doorframe. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees you and his jaw drops as he looks you up and down. His lips begin to curl into an appreciative smile and his green eyes are dark with a growing hunger. Cisco shouts in Barry’s ear. “Dude, I…I gotta go…” He hangs up without waiting for Cisco’s response.

“You just hung up on Cisco. That’s rude,” you playfully chastise him. Barry’s mouth snaps shut and opens again like he’s at a loss for words and his mouth has gone dry.

“You look…stunning,” he manages to say in a husky voice.

“Thank you,” you say, blushing. He starts to approach you, reaching out to take a hold of your hips and pull you into his embrace. You press a finger to his lips to prevent him from kissing you. “We’re gonna be late for the reservation. You should get dressed.” You look at Barry in his t-shirt and jeans.

“I wanna get undressed but putting clothes back on seems counterproductive,” he grumbles, fingers lightly stroking up and down your arms.

“Mmmm,” you roll your head to the side and Barry takes his chance to nuzzle and kiss your neck.

“Love this perfume. You always smell so damn good.” Barry’s hands slide over the silk covering your ass. “You taste good too,” he growls in your ear. His nose bumps into your dangling earring.

“Mmmm, Barry Allen, you can’t just skip ahead to dessert without having dinner,” you purr, running your fingers into hair and tugging on it to pull him away from your throat. He can’t give you a hickey for at least another two hours or so. He groans; in arousal or disappointment? A little of both.

When he steps away, Barry gets dressed at lightning speed which disrupts your perfectly laid hair. You fix it and then sit down on the bed to put on your heels. Barry stands in front of you in a nice suit, looking so perfect that other people would think it took him thirty minutes or more to get ready. When you bend down to pick up a shoe, Barry’s head tilts.

“I can see down your dress,” he whispers. Your hand flies up to cover your chest. “Is that black lace?”

“You’re not supposed to look! It’s a surprise.” Barry kneels at your feet.

“Then let me help you put on your shoes because seeing you bend over is teasing me.” He cups your heel in one hand and puts the shoe on your foot. He does it for the other shoe.

“Well, aren’t you Prince Charming?” you tease him. Barry’s hand on your ankle starts to slide up your leg. You’re wearing sheer black stockings; he won’t get to feel your smooth legs until later. You clasp Barry’s hand just as his fingers start to inch their way under the hem of your dress.

“I can be more than charming,” Barry says in that husky voice with heavy-lidded and lustful eyes. He keep his hand on your thigh right where you’ve trapped it and starts to stand. He leans in, his hot breath brushing over your lips. “I can make you feel like a Queen, Cinderella.”

A leaden heat is starting to pool between your legs just from Barry’s touch. You know that if you let him kiss you, his hand will slide higher and the two of your won’t leave the apartment until morning. Taking a shaky breath, you steel yourself and push his hand away.

“I told you, Barry, I don’t want to be late.” You soften the momentary rejection with a quick kiss on his cheek. You stand up and walk out of the bedroom, grab your purse and the two unopened Valentine’s Day cards off the counter and head for the door. “You coming?”

“Eventually,” Barry groans and then laughs as he walks out the door, lightly slapping your ass. 

 

* * *

 

You and Barry fall into fun and easy conversation over drinks and appetizers. The restaurant is indeed fancy, serving a special Valentine’s Day menu. There’s hardly a single table that’s hosting more than two people in love.

When you’d walked in, you couldn’t help but notice all the beautiful women looking way better than you and it had almost distracted you enough to make you trip. Barry had steadied you with his arm around your waist and whispered in your ear.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in this place.” You smiled at his reassurance to your momentary insecurity. You kissed him on the cheek.

“So are you.” Barry laughed and rolled his eyes.

As dinner progresses and despite the music and the loud hum of many hushed and private conversations between lovers, you and Barry are so happy and focused on each other that the rest of the world falls away and is forgotten. And then there is a tiny applause that rouses the two of you out of your little bubble.

A man who was down on one knee is now rising up to embrace the woman who is smiling and nodding excitedly. A beautiful ring on her finger sparkles bright enough to catch your eye from across the room.

Barry turns away from the spectacle to smile at you. His hand reaches across the table to hold yours. His thumb brushes over your own engagement ring. You smile sweetly at him and pull out your purse.

“Do you want your Valentine’s Day card?” you ask him. Barry nods with a brilliant smile. Out of the corner of Barry’s eyes, he seems to notice another couple exchanging gifts. As you produce the two envelopes, one for him and the other for you from him, Barry’s eyes go wide with a sudden realization.

“Oh no…um…” he rocks back and forth in his chair like he’s debating on getting out of his chair.

“Barry? What’s wrong?”

He leans forward with his elbow on the table, his hand covering his open mouth. His cheeks are turning red with embarrassment. Once you take ahold of his other hand, Barry raises his gaze from the table to look at you.  “I…uh…I forgot your present.”

“But I thought we weren’t getting each other gifts this year? Just cards,” you say, mildly concerned but also enjoying Barry’s panic. The two of you had agreed to forgo actual gifts since you had just started a new job and hadn’t been paid yet and Barry had proposed early; he’d actually planned to propose on Valentine’s Day but he’d gotten excited and seized a different and better moment.

“Yeah,” Barry shrugs and smiles, “but I got you something anyway.” He slumps back in his chair and runs his fingers through his hair. “And then like an idiot I forgot it.”

“Um…” You lean forward, keeping a straight face even though you’re excited. “You could go and get it,” you whisper, “…and be back in here in ten seconds.”

“That’s okay,” Barry says suddenly, taking in a deep breath, calming down, and sitting up. “It’s probably best to give it to you at home anyway.” He picks up the card you got for him and proceeds to open it like nothing is wrong. You eye him suspiciously and he just winks at you. “This is really sweet, Baby. Thank you,” Barry says, gesturing to the card he’s just read. You always write long notes.

You open his card, which of course is a humorous one with a picture of a bulldog on a date with a poodle on the front. You giggle and open it up to read Barry’s sweet romantic note. It ends with him writing _“I’m the luckiest man on earth and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

“Thank you Barry,” you say with misty eyes. The two of you lean over the table to kiss. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything,” you say with a small frown. Barry looks you up and down.

“Oh but you did.” Barry signs the check and puts down money for a tip. “And I can’t wait to get home and unwrap it,” he says with a flirty smile. He looks you up and down hungrily and you have to resist the urge to squirm in your seat.

“Then let’s go,” you say as Barry checks his phone. He takes a second to answer a text that Cisco just sent. You manage for a second to see Cisco’s text: _just dropped it off_.

“Sorry,” Barry apologizes as he pockets his phone. He stands up and offers you his suit jacket to keep you warm as you head for the exit.

“I don’t mind. What was Cisco dropping off?” you ask. Rather than get mad about you spying on his phone, Barry gets nervous and shrugs multiple times while looking down at the pavement.

“Oh uh…nothing…it’s just…I uh…he rented a movie the other day and I was reminding him to return it.”

“Oh, okay.” You rub against Barry’s shoulder as you walk beside him. “You’re such a good friend.” Barry nods modestly. “You remind Cisco to do stuff, keep him company on Valentine’s Day, and what else? Oh yeah, with one call from him, he has your running to a robbery at the only bank that’s ever open on a Sunday.” You poke Barry in the chest and his cheeks flush in embarrassment at getting caught. Doing what? You don’t know. “What’s going on, Barr?”

“Uh…” he chuckles, “I can’t tell you…hey! Is your dress flame-resistant?” he suddenly changes the topic. Your roll your eyes.

“Oh darn it! You know what? I forgot to put on my flame retardant perfume tonight. So…no…it’s not.” Barry laughs and shakes his head at you as he bends down to scoop you off your feet. You loop your arms around his neck and bury your face in his chest, fully prepared for what’s to come.

“Then I won’t go too fast.”

Your fiance, The Flash, takes off and a few moments later, you’re in your apartment building, down the hallway from your door.

“Do you remember our first Valentine’s Day?” Barry asks as you fish around in your purse for your keys. He trails after you, dragging his feet and resting his hands on your hips.

“Of course I do, sweetie. That was the first night we spent together.” You wiggle your hips at the fond and slightly awkward memory. Barry’s fingers tighten on your hips. As you put the key in the lock, Barry pushes his body against you, nearly pinning you to the door. From behind, he starts to drop small kisses on the back of your neck. You’re aware of him nuzzling your hair, getting it out of the way but also inhaling it because he likes the smell of your shampoo.

“Do you remember the present I got you?” he murmurs in your ear before nipping at the shell of it. You giggle and bend your neck to press your ear to your shoulder for protection.

“Some chocolates and a stuffed animal. A puppy one that looks like beagle or a basset hound. It’s in the guest bedroom. Why?” Barry’s hand covers the hand you have on the door knob. He guides you into opening it slowly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he says as the door swings open.

Ten feet straight ahead, in your living room and propped perfectly on a plump square cushion, one foot on a rose and a plaid bowtie around his neck is a small puppy.

A leash has kept him in place but the moment he sees the two of you enter, the baby beagle starts to wiggle his butt and jump up and down, fighting his tether. He barks–or rather squeaks–and howls at you until you come to him.

“Oh my god, Barry!” You awkwardly and excitedly trot in your high heels across the room and get on your knees within reach of the puppy. “Are you serious?! Is this my present?” Barry closes the door and nods in response to your questions. He’s grinning from ear to ear. “He’s so cute!!”

“I had to figure out a way to top an engagement ring,” Barry says as he kneels next to you and reaches out the pet the puppy. The little scoundrel nips and licks at Barry’s hand and when his attention is turned back to you, he’s jumping into your lap and trying to climb up your body to kiss your face. He’s brown, black, and white, with floppy ears and loose skin that he’ll have to grow into.

“What’s his name?” you beam at Barry and he leans in to kiss your forehead before answering.

“I didn’t name him. That’s you job because he’s your puppy.”

“But Barry, he’s _our_ baby.” You pick up the puppy and dangle him in front of your pouting face. Barry’s eyes go wide. The beagle throws his head back in a short howl. “We’ll have to think about it,” you say as you put the puppy down. “So is this what you were doing today with Cisco?” You pick a toy out of a new and nearby basket and start playing tug o’war with him.

“Cisco bought the toys and he bit him once or twice,” Barry explains. You recall the phone conversation you’d overheard earlier tonight when Barry came home before dinner. “The puppy _bit_ Cisco. Not the other way around,” he clarifies. You giggle as the puppy rolls over onto his back to expose his round belly.

“And the supposed bank robbery?” Barry starts to loosen the tie around his neck and watching him do it so deftly distracts you for a moment.

“Apparently, he got loose at Star Labs and ran off with Cisco’s sock.” Barry quirks a smile at your confused sturgeon-face frown.

“Why wasn’t he wearing his socks?”

Barry tosses his hands up and shrugs. “I didn’t ask.” He tugs on the tie some more and then starts to walk towards the bedroom. You don’t follow him though because the puppy is nibbling on your finger.

You play with the puppy for almost ten minutes. Once he’s been let off the leash, he’s running around the apartment and coming back to you for belly rubs and kisses and another game of tug o’war. You contemplate potential names and shout them out to the absent Barry as they come to you.

“How about Rowdy?” The puppy is growling as he tugs on a squeaky toy and when it slips from his grasp and he falls back onto his butt, he barks at the inanimate object and swipes a paw forward.

“I like it though I’d rather get rowdy _with you_ ,” Barry says as he appears in the doorway of your bedroom. You burst into a fit of giggles that Barry is happy to see. “But baby?”

“Yes,” you say as you lift your head to look at him. Your lips part and hang open as you look your fiance up and down. He’s dressed down into just his nice slacks which are hanging off of his lean hips. There’s a hint of his boxers showing too.

“I get that I’m _amazing_ at giving you gifts,” he starts by gesturing at the puppy who’s posed and ready to charge at him. He’s smiling with pride and rolling his eyes. His hands move down and start to unbuckle his belt. “But I can’t stop thinking about what you might be wearing under that dress.” You make sure that Barry notices you checking him out as you get to your feet. You make a move like you’re about to take off your shoes. “Leave them on,” he demands in that husky voice you love and you raise a surprised and intrigued eyebrow at him.

When you’d first started dating, that throaty voice of his would crack or shake because he was nervous or excited. But now there’s nothing to be nervous about between you and Barry. You know every inch of his body and he knows yours.

You approach Barry and stop his hands from unbuttoning his pants.

“Barry Allen,  you know I love to be the one to undress you,” you pout. He wraps his arms around your waist and starts pulling you with him as he backs into the bedroom.

“I couldn’t wait,” he says, biting his bottom lip and chuckling.

“Well don’t get _too_ excited.” Barry frowns at your implication. “What do you want to do to me, Barry? How do you want your Valentine’s Day present? Want to _unwrap_ your present?”

“Mmhmm,” Barry nods eagerly as he turns you around and starts to undo the zipper at your back. “What are you wearing?” he whispers and kisses the back of your neck. Rather than letting his first impression of it be from behind, you take Barry’s hand and bring him around to sit on the edge of the bed. He watches with wonder and anticipation as you step back and let the dress fall, pooling around your feet. His jaw drops, his eyes go wide, his eyebrows raise in surprise. “Oh. My. God.”

You nibble on your lower lip and tilt your head innocently. “Do you like it?”

Your stockings stop mid-thigh and are topped with black lace. They’re held up by garters attached to a crimson bustier that also has black lace. Your panties are thin and they match the ensemble. You imagine that keeping your black high heels on as Barry suggested makes the outfit even sexier.

“Fuck,” is all that Barry can muster on an exhaled breath. His hands are clenched and wrinkling his slacks. You notice that one even looks like it’s vibrating, with excitement and arousal no doubt. You twirl one of your curls around finger and then let it trace the curve of your neck and shoulder and over the tops of your pushed up breasts.

“Do you want to touch?”

“God, yes, baby,” Barry mutters as he suddenly at Flash speed jumps up and switches places with you, laying you down gently in the very middle of the bed.

He climbs onto the bed next, running his hand up your right leg. Laying down on his side next to you, he continues his exploration. His hand brushes over your sex and his fingers curl for a quick second to press on your hot center through your panties but his hand is only there for a moment as he slides it up the left side of your bustier. He kneads both of your breasts and you arch your back into his grasp.

“You’re so sexy,” he whispers into your skin, blazing a hot trail along your collarbone and throat. “And now you’ll always be mine.” Your body rolls in response to the sensation of Barry’s touch and you moan quietly. Barry starts to suck kisses into your neck.

“Mmmm, all yours. Forever,” you sigh happily. And then Barry’s hand is slipping in between your breast and your bodice. His fingers and palm running over your nipple hardens it into a peak. After kissing and nipping the tops of your breasts, Barry just pulls the cups of your bustier down and exposes them.

While one hand massages your right breast, Barry’s mouth captures the other. He sucks and bites at your nipple; he even flicks it with his tongue which makes you cry out because you wish it was a different nub he was teasing. He must read your mind or your body language because Barry’s lips start to move lower. He tugs at the lace of the bustier with his teeth as he shifts on the bed and begins his trek lower and lower.

His feet end up hanging off the bed as he settles himself between your legs. He kisses his way up one leg and when he reaches the top of your stocking, he releases the garter which snaps up. It surprises you and you flinch and giggle. Barry looks up at you with sparkling eyes and chuckles too.

“You should wear this stuff more often,” he murmurs.

“Wouldn’t want to spoil you,” you reply, running your high heel along Barry’s side. He squirms like it tickles him. Barry grins wickedly at you and holds eye contact.

He kisses the inside of your thighs as he unhooks the other garter, releasing it gently this time. Then Barry is pulling your panties to the side to swipe a finger between your folds. You’re so wet and ready for him. He teases your entrance with his finger, inserting it once before retreating fully. How long is he going to make you wait?

He doesn’t waste any time in removing your panties and then hooking your legs over his shoulders, framing his head. Barry buries his face between your legs. His breath is hot on your sex but his tongue is cool to the touch when he licks a line up your slit. He flicks his tongue at the top and does it several more times, sucking your clit into his mouth until you’re coming just from that sensation. Your hands twist in the sheets and you’re trying to be quiet but you can’t stop your mewling and labored breathing. That first orgasm had surprised you, even though Barry can always turn you into a puddle of need right away.

He adds a finger which seems to hum with vibration. His thumb replaces his tongue on your clit and _that_ digit is definitely vibrating.

“You like it when I use my speed, Baby? Making you come hard on my mouth and fingers?” Barry whispers; the eye contact is broken as his dilated eyes are focused solely on your hot and exposed center. You’d be embarrassed were it not for Barry’s apparent enthusiasm for pleasuring you with his mouth. Barry’s finger is curled now and hitting your g-spot.

He likes to joke and brag that as a scientist, he knows all about anatomy. And when his boasting is proven wrong, he’s willing to spend hours learning all there is to know about your body.

A second finger slides in with ease, and a third one stretches you in the most delicious way when it reminds you that Barry’s cock is much bigger and will be filling you up soon. His fingers are zipping in and out so fast that your second orgasm hits you hard and takes your breath away.

“Ohmyg…oh my god…Barry! I’m…I’m gonna…” Your whole body rolls and arches like a bucking bronco, pressing yourself to his mouth since he’s replaced his finger last minute with his tongue. He lets you catch your breath for a moment while he slowly circles your clit with one of his wet fingers, purposefully going around it instead of touching it directly since it’s swollen and sensitive. You twitch when he hits it right and that makes him smile proudly.

Barry starts get up off his stomach but he stops abruptly like his leg is cramping or caught on something. You think you’re suddenly hearing a small growl and then Barry starts squirming.

“I should’ve closed the door. Rowdy is nipping at my foot!” he laughs and the two of your are momentarily pulled out of the sensual mood as you sit up and Barry attempts to do the same. Sure enough, the puppy has his front paws wrapped around his foot and is trying to gnaw on him.

“Aww, it’s so cute!” you say in a baby voice. Barry smirks at you.

“Easy for you to say. His sharp puppy teeth aren’t digging into you.” Barry shakes him off easily and tries to climb farther onto the bed. He loops an arm around your waist and try to pull your farther onto the bed too. He lays you down, stretching himself over you. His hard cock presses into your hip almost painfully. He’s clearly trying to get right back into the mood but you’re laughing because Rowdy is running around the bed, barking and howling.

“Barry, I think he wants to come up here,” you say, completely oblivious to the fact that Barry is unhooking your bustier for you while kissing your neck and jaw. He tosses the bustier across the room so that the only clothing remaining in bed between the two of you are your stockings and his pants and underwear.

“Well, he can’t,” Barry says resolutely. He gets off the bed to stand and take off his pants and boxers. You enjoy watching him strip while he’s preoccupied with keeping an eye out for Rowdy. The beagle comes barreling around the corner of the bed, latches onto his pants leg and tugs. Barry jumps out of the way and onto the bed before Rowdy can get him.

“Aww,” you pout as you look over the edge of the bed to see Rowdy on his back legs, stretching his paws out on the side of the bed. Barry grabs your hips and rolls you back into the bed. He looms over you.

“Y/N, Baby, I love you so much. And I love that you love the present I got you but I need you more than the puppy right now.” Barry looks down at you with an adorably frustrated face. He twitches his hips and his exposed and hard cock slides along your slit. Your goofy grin disappears as you automatically move to make more room for Barry’s hips between your legs. He presses his forehead to yours and you tilt your head to meet his lips with yours.

“I love you too, Barry.” Your hand caresses his cheek and then slides down his abdomen until you are wrapping your fingers around his hot and throbbing cock. You position him at your entrance and when he moves forward, you hold onto his hips.

The two of you become a mess of moans and whispered praises as he rocks his hips back and forth and you raise your hips to meet him. He goes so deep when you do that. Barry’s hands get under you and hold onto your ass, keeping you lifted as his thrusts become harder and faster.

“God, Baby, you feel so damn good,” he mutters, his breath hissing out between his clenched teeth. Barry’s name falls from your lips repeatedly as you whimper and come without touching your clit. Barry’s hold on your ass is so strong that you’re positive that you’ll have bruises on your buttcheeks tomorrow but you don’t care.

“Barry, baby, flip me over. I want you from behind,” you say shamelessly.

“God, yes,” he growls, sliding out of you for a moment for you to roll over. You’re on your stomach with your hips tilted up in the air. You’re tighter from this angle and it shows as Barry slicks himself up with your juices, running the head up and down your slit before entering you again. He lays on top of you as he slowly pumps in and out. The two of you move as one as he stretches and fills you to the hilt, his hips slapping against your ass. Barry’s hands have slid under your body, one is rubbing your clit and the other is holding onto one of your breasts.You turn your head and you’re able to kiss him over your shoulder.

And that’s when you hear it again. You open your eyes which are stinging slightly with sweat and look across the room.

“Oh…oh god, Y/N…baby, I’m think I’m gonna…”

Then he hears it too. It’s hard not to hear the growling and the following howl.

Rowdy has managed to climb onto the armchair in the corner across from the bed. His front paws are propped up on the arm rest.

“He’s watching us,” you whisper. Barry keeps slowly moving but you know that he’s looking at the puppy too. Rowdy is growling at Barry. He barks and howls, tossing his head back, his ears flying with him. “I think he wants to protect me,” you chuckle. You’ve seen it happen before, dogs growling at their owner’s significant other.

“He’s distracting me,” Barry groans. He nuzzles the back of your neck. “I’m so close.”

“Then keep going, Baby,” you entice him by moving your own hips, backing into him and forcing him deeper. He kisses you again, claiming your lips and exchanging his moan for your whimper. Rowdy keeps howling but Barry and you are caught up in each other.

He’s rubbing particularly hard on your clit and one last hard thrust pushes him deeper than ever. You descend into an all-consuming climax like you’re the one in this relationship who’s been struck by lightning. A cry tears itself from your throat and Barry mutters your name as he joins you.

He collapses on top of you as his climax spills into you. You’re on birth control now but you imagine that once you’re married, that might change. The sweat on his chest and the sweat on your back makes for a sticky situation. You lay there, panting for a few moments before Barry manages to peel himself away and rolls off of you.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you sigh happily and Barry laughs. He folds his arm behind his head on his pillow.

“Best Valentine’s Day ever,” he declares.

“Definitely,” you agree.

A moment of silence finds the two of you sitting up and looking around the room.

“Where did Rowdy go?” You crawl around the bed, looking around. Barry sits up and finds him right away. He’s created a nest in the pile of Barry’s clothes. He’s curled up and sleeping. “Aww, that’s so cute!” you whisper. Barry gets to his feet and picks up your puppy, effectively waking him.

“You know what’s not cute?” With his free hand, he holds up his boxers between his thumb and forefinger. “He peed on my underwear.” You burst into laughter, rolling around on the bed. Barry’s only slightly amused. He puts Rowdy on the bed and picks up the rest of his clothes.

“I guess I should walk him,” you say, rubbing Rowdy’s belly. You get up and put on sweatpants and a hoodie.

“And I’ll start the laundry,” Barry grumbles. You happily watch his perfect and taut butt as he walks away, naked. You think to yourself, I could get used to this.


End file.
